


A big heart isn't enough if my own is promised to another

by TheMonster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Overdads, Reinhardt76, Sad old men, Sex, Size Kink, Unrequited, bet you didn't expect that from me, complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonster/pseuds/TheMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The older man was looking extremely worried and Jack was starting to get nervous. He'd only came in here for a fuck, the other man happy to oblige him when he told him he wanted to ride his cock, but the look the German gave him made him think he might have fucked up.</p><p>"John-" the sound of his old name felt like a slap to his face.</p><p>"Don't call me John, it's Jack now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A big heart isn't enough if my own is promised to another

Reinhardt was one of the few people Jack could trust. The older man had been a close friend for many years, even after the fall of Overwatch. There were others from that time too; like Winston, Lena and Angela, but he hadn’t had the same connection with them as with Reinhardt. Heck, nowadays Jack even considered him his best friend and he suspected the older man felt similar. So when Jack had asked the bigger man for a favor, Reinhardt had wholeheartedly agreed, even after finding out what it was.

  
The man’s heart wasn’t the only thing that was big.

  
Jack hadn't even bottomed out yet but he still felt incredibly full. Even with all the preparation they had made it had taken them a while to even get where they were now and the thought of taking in more of Reinhardt’s cock sent a wave of arousal straight to his own dick.

  
It was going really well so far, Jack just had to make sure to breathe and relax more, but it had been quite a while.

  
"You're as beautiful as ever, John." Reinhardt suddenly said in praise as his thumbs massaged Jack’s hipbones. It was meant as a compliment, and the older man surely meant it, but Jack froze on top of him when he heard the familiar name that didn’t belong to him anymore. The name he hadn't used in so many years, that all of a sudden came crashing back with memories of the only other who had called him that. It wasn't Reinhardt underneath him but Gabe, who was looking at him with those deep brown eyes.

  
The image cleared all too soon when a hand, far too big to be Gabriel's, resettled on his thigh and a deep voice broke through the silent room.

  
"John? Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" it asked him worried and suddenly Jack was back in the dormitory on Watchpoint Gibraltar, straddling Reinhardt, who had his huge cock buried in his ass. A feeling of emptiness washed over him when he realized his mind had drifted away and also a whole lot of guilt. How pathetic was he, thinking about a man long gone while fucking someone else? Reinhardt and him weren’t more than friends, but the man deserved better than that.

  
He quickly shook his head to his question, even as the older man carefully sat up, the two of them still connected and the shift making Jack groan at the friction.

  
Reinhardt’s other hand cupped his chin, dragging him face to face with him and Jack had to wonder when he had looked away, why he had looked away. The older man was looking extremely worried and Jack was starting to get nervous. He'd only came in here for a fuck, the other man happy to oblige him when he told him he wanted to ride his cock, but the look the German gave him made him think he might have fucked up.

  
"John-" the sound of his old name felt like a slap to his face.

  
"Don't call me John, it's Jack now." he didn't want that name anymore, hated that it reminded him so much of the past. The name that had been used countless of times by one man, same man that died that day in Switzerland, when he himself survived. His heart ached every time he thought of Gabe. John was the commander of Overwatch. John was Gabriel’s lover.

  
John didn’t exist anymore.

  
"Jack." the German corrected, but his hand never let go of his chin. "Is there something wrong?" he eventually said and Jack wanted to scoff at that. Of course there was something wrong, and Reinhardt knew it very well. Everything from the fall of Overwatch, the death of Gabriel and now the almost promise of a war coming, starting with the rebuilding of the old organization. They all hurt too much to think about, and he had not wanted to talk about his problems when he had sought out the older man.

  
"Nothing's wrong, it's been a while that's all." he lied and rolled his hips a bit, taking in Reinhardt's cock a bit more and moaned slightly. It was apparent that the other man didn't buy it, but he had always known when John- Jack -wouldn't tell him things.

  
"If you say so." he let go of Jack's chin and had the audacity to frown at him as he grabbed onto his hips instead. With one swift thrust upwards he buried himself completely inside of him, and Jack yelped in surprise.

  
"Asshole." he wheezed out after the initial shock was gone. The sudden stretch had hurt quite a bit, not that it bothered Jack that much. "You could have warned me." Jack breathed out as he clutched Reinhardt's biceps for stability. The other man was filling him up so good and every little breath he took seemed to be enough to send sparks over Jack's skin.

  
"What do you need a warning for? I was already inside you." the German mumbled and Jack realized that he had made him grumpy, however unusual that was. Normally it wasn't a problem, but he could already feel the older man starting to shift beneath him and he almost panicked. He still hadn't gotten used to the feeling of being filled after such a long time and when he felt how those big hands started to lift up his hips it became too much too fast.

  
"Woah, stop-" Jack quickly said and could hear the panic in his voice. Luckily, the old man froze in place immediately and Jack let out a sigh of relief, only to moan as it made Reinhardt's cock rub against his prostate. He might have been in over his head he realized.

  
"I'm sorry Reinhardt." he managed to say after collecting himself, thankful that the other man didn't move at all. Reinhardt met his gaze with questioning eyes and Jack suddenly felt guilty.

  
"It's just, I thought of Gabe-" he started, but found that he couldn't finish, the words dying in his throat. What more could he say? Reinhardt had been one of the few to know about both of them.

  
He had expected to be scolded for thinking about someone else while fucking another. Instead he was pulled into a warm embrace, big arms circling around his back and a bearded face resting in the crook of his neck.

  
"You don't need to explain." the German assured him, voice understanding yet sad. "It's okay to miss him, we all do. Just know that I'm willing to talk if you want to."

  
Did he say big heart? He was willing to change it to huge. However, as much as the words comforted him, it wasn’t what he wanted to do. Perhaps not ever, but Reinhardt didn’t need to know that.

  
"Another time perhaps." Jack mumbled back into the other's neck, feeling some of the guilt washing away. "Right now I'm still horny and I'm guessing you are too." he continued and Reinhardt bucked his hips upwards as if in agreement, making Jack curse out loud.

  
“Of course, that’s what friends are for.” Reinhardt chuckled as he leaned back again, his huge hands finding their way back to Jack’s hips and Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was pretty sure that friends weren’t really for fucking, but then again that was exactly what they were doing right now.

  
Instead of saying anything, he started to move upwards and then drop down onto his cock. Slow and careful at first, because it had been too long since his last time and he wasn’t looking to be split in half just yet. Reinhardt was leaning back and watched him, his thumbs circling his hipbones and he looked as if he admired the view, making Jack suddenly feel self-conscious.

  
“Quit staring like that.” he blurted out and stopped his movements, the other giving him a questioning look.

  
“What would you have me do then? You’re doing all the job, staring is all I can do right now.” he said with a smile that ticked him off. He’d never been that comfortable with having all attention on him. He brought his arms around Reinhardt’s shoulders and tried to drag him down, but the angle and the fact that the other man was bigger than him in all ways didn’t help anything.

  
“Thought you wanted to ride me?” Reinhardt said in a smug voice, not budging an inch and Jack almost felt like punching him for what he was about to say next.

  
“Shut up and fuck me instead.” he said, his cock too hard and his patience running dry, but the older man seemed to get it and didn’t need to be told twice, flipping him down against the mattress like he weighted nothing and if that wasn't arousing Jack didn't know what was.

  
Thankfully, Reinhardt wasted no time and took control immediately, starting out slowly at first until Jack became impatient and started meeting his thrusts. It was like a switch went off inside the older's head as one hand grabbed onto his hip as he fucked into him deeper and harder and Jack couldn't help the noises escaping his mouth. It had been too damn long and now Reinhardt's big cock was filling him up like nothing ever had before. Not that he would openly say it to the other, but he probably knew what he was doing to him anyway, judging by the broad smile on his face as he looked at him.

  
"Is it alright if I kiss you?" Reinhardt suddenly asked him breathlessly, one hand having found his cheek and his thumb was resting on his lower-lip, hesitating. The request was on the borderline of ridiculous, because he was already fucking him into the mattress, but he guessed the man thought it was taboo, considering Gabriel.

  
"Yeah, go ahead." Jack answered him, swallowing down the guilty feelings that was yet again emerging. As soon as he had given permission, Reinhardt leaned down and captured his lips while still pounding into him, almost folding him double over his cock.

  
The kiss however was overly gentle and while Jack hadn’t expected that he found that he liked it quite a lot. When Reinhardt pulled away he smiled at him and Jack could only smile back, not sure what the fluttering in his chest was.

  
“I meant what I said before,” the older man said “you’re as beautiful as ever, Jack.”

  
The fluttering in his chest increased and he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, suddenly at loss for words. However Reinhardt didn’t seem too bothered by it, just leaned forward and captured his lips again and sped up his thrusts, catching Jack off guard as he moaned in response.

  
The drag of his dick was amazing and Jack’s thoughts whirled all over the place, leaving him with only the building pressure in his cock to focus on. He couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the other man’s lips that had traveled down to his collarbone and the increasing pace. Somewhere over the pounding noise of his heartbeat he could hear the creak of the bed and the groan of the older man and he had to do everything in his power just to remember how to breathe.

  
It was building up now, all too fast but not fast enough, and he thought he said something out loud, because suddenly one of Reinhardt’s big hand wrapped around his cock and started stroking as the thrusts hit his spot just right.

  
A final hard thrust inside him brought him over the edge, moaning loudly as he came between them and Reinhardt’s hand on his hip gripped tight as he stilled with a groan.

  
It took a few moments for Jack to come back, out of breath but filled with satisfaction, among other things. Reinhardt leaned up on one of his elbows and slowly pulled out, Jack wincing a bit as he felt a slight burn and his cum leaking out, but he felt better than he had in years.

  
The older man rose from the bed and walked over to the bathroom, coming back with a towel and cleaned up the mess on Jack’s chest. When he was done he threw it on the floor and laid down beside him, Jack felt that he needed to say something.

  
“Thank you.” Jack managed to mumble, not sure what he was thanking for anymore, exhaustion slowly overcoming his bliss.

  
“Any time Jack. My door is always open for you, whether you wanna talk or do this.” there was something in his voice that made Jack react.

  
He stared into the other man's eyes that shone like he was the sun and it was like a punch in his gut when he realized what he could have gotten all those years ago if he hadn't given his heart to Reyes.

  
Even if Gabriel was long gone he had tried to throw all of those feelings away, but there would always be a part that didn’t disappear. It wasn't right to give Reinhardt a promise of his all when he wasn't sure he even had pieces left to give.

  
So when the bigger man patted him affectionately on his cheek and brought the blanket over them, he could only smile tiredly in response. When he was turned over to his side with Reinhardt flush against his back, heavy arm resting across his waist, he could only close his eyes as he felt himself drifting away.

  
Even when he felt rather than heard the heavy snores behind him, he still didn't know if he dared to say those small words that could change everything.

  
He wasn't sure if he was brave enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write smut to save my life :) But when you're thirsty for a rarepair you do it anyway :)


End file.
